


Operation: Get Theon Back

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, College AU, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr request, college party, frat house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: “Alright. Bet.”“Bet?”“I bet I can get you Theon back.”“What? That’s stupid.”After a rough week of bad news, you decide to get wasted at a frat house party. Until your best friend Ramsay has another idea.





	Operation: Get Theon Back

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Can I request a story where Ramsay and the reader have some sort of bet and the reader ends up winning and it turns into smut?

You arrived to the frat house entirely too sober. Your eyes glazed over the drunk freshman who danced, flirted, and sloppily partied. You took out your full bottle of vodka and took a swig straight out of it. It had been a rough week.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Ramsay fucking Bolton said from a distance. You narrowed your eyes at the bastard.

“Very funny. How many of these barely eighteen girls have you fucked already?” 

“Three,” Ramsay answered, taking another drink of his beer. His eyes travelled down to your side where he saw the bottle. “Someone’s had a day.”

“It’s a week.”

“A week?”

“Theon dumped me. I put in overtime at work and I failed a test that could cost me the entire class,” you spat. You could feel a headache approaching. Ramsay closed in the space between you.

“Theon dumped you? Why?” Confused, Ramsay cocked his brow. 

“He didn’t tell you? Isn’t he like your best friend?”

“More like a pain in my ass. You’re my best friend,” Ramsay put his arm around you. The North frat house has testosterone running through the halls like blood ran through veins. You watched senior Robb Stark drink straight from the keg. Jon Snow egged him on, and next to him was your ex-boyfriend, Theon. All three of them were surrounded by giggling girls and drunk freshman boys. 

You groaned and leaned into Ramsay. You knew he’d be here. He was happy without you. That’s what really twisted the knife inside your stomach. Ramsay rolled his eyes.

“Why did he dump you?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’? Were you high when he broke up with you? Did he just say it’s over? What the fuck do you mean?”

“I mean just that,” you explained, walking away from the golden trio of the frat. “Theon texted me earlier today saying he didn’t want to be together anymore and that was it.” You looked over to Theon and felt your heart sinking. Ramsay rolled his eyes.

“Alright. Bet.”

“Bet?”

“I bet I can get you Theon back.”

“What? That’s stupid.” 

“Come on, what do you have to lose?” Ramsay pushed you. As he tilted his head, you caught his mischievous smile. He had a plan and you had nothing to lose.

“Okay. If I win and I don’t get Theon back, you have to let me drive your car for a week.”

“You want my ‘stang?”

“Yeah.”

Ramsay sniffed the air. “Fine, but if you do get Theon back, you’re writing my thesis paper.”

You scrunched your face knowing this was a bad idea. You sighed. “Fine. Bet’s on.” 

Ramsay pulled you to him, and your face was only inches from his. His arm wrapped around your waist. You felt the cool touch his watch on your exposed stomach and you pulled down your shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“I didn’t ask you why Theon broke up with you. You don’t ask me about my methods.”

“Fine.” You pouted.

You followed Ramsay back into the main room of the frat house. The Northern boys were spoiled with an open concept house which made you roll your eyes hard. You knew very well that the Northern girls had to fight to even get a house. Still, they were all here. Sansa and Jeyne eyed you while Ramsay had his arm around you. You panicked when you made eye contact with them.

“She’s coming over here,” you said to Ramsay.

“Good.”

“Good?” you reacted. “What the—Hi Jeyne!”  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Jeyne smiled politely, knowing fully well you were dating Theon, not Ramsay.

“Uh, not much.”

“Not much?”

“Oh come on, babe, just tell her,” Ramsay egged you on. He rolled his eyes and took over. “We’re dating now.”

“But isn’t Y/N dat—

“We’re dating now,” Ramsay smiled. “And if you have a problem with that, why don’t you go tell Theon?” You hated this goddamn bet. You watched Jeyne slowly walk away from both of you and towards Ramsay. You already starting hitting yourself metaphorically when you watched Jeyne talk to Theon.

“This is bad. This is bad.” You repeated. “I hate this idea.”

“It’s working,” Ramsay pointed to Theon who now took a long look at both of you. He took another swig of his beer, shook his head, and looked away.

“Oh yeah. Good job, Ramsay. You’re losing.”

“No, we just need to try harder. C’mere.” Ramsay pulled you into the kitchen, following Theon. As Theon drank his sobriety away, Ramsay threw off his hoodie and forced it into your arms. Taking the cue, you put it on. Ramsay set you gains the wall and started to play with your fingers. “Give him the illusion that we’re together together and he’ll get jealous that you moved on so fast.”

“That’s…actually not a bad idea.” You smiled as Ramsay’s fingers tickled your neck and tummy. You giggled and you saw Theon now watching you both. His stare turned from skeptical to angry in moments. His brow furrowed. His nostrils flared. Ramsay turned your attention back to him. His eyes were bluer than you thought. Maybe it was the vodka kicking in.

His hands felt rougher t hold, but they were warm. They didn’t sweat like Theon’s did. Ramsay poked in in the side again, earning him a giggle from you. He took the opportunity and kissed you on the cheek. It shocked your skin awake. Your eyes set on his once again. His eyes were that terrible kind of blue that made it far too easy to kiss him.

Which is exactly what you did. 

You placed your lips against his and satiated a hunger you ever thought you had. Your arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer to you. Ramsay leaned into the kiss more making it deeper. When you finally separated, your foreheads rested on each other’s.

“What the fuck was that?” you asked, digesting what happened. Ramsay’s eyes left yours and looked towards Theon.

“It worked. He’s coming right over here.” A dangerous smile lit up Ramsay’s face. You watched Theon charge at Ramsay.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Theon said angrily. His hands itching to punch Ramsay.

“Ramsay Bolton,” Ramsay said pointing to himself. 

“That’s my girlfriend!”

“Is she?” Ramsay shrugged, clearly not giving a fuck. “Didn’t you dump her this week?”

“I-I—Don’t fucking put words—

“I mean, if she’s single, then she’s up for grabs isn’t she?” Ramsay pointed out. Theon looked at you.

“I knew there was something going on between you two.”

“There’s nothing going on!” you defended yourself. Ramsay pushed you back behind him, putting himself between you and your ex-boyfriend.

“Does it matter now?” Ramsay said. “She’s with me now. And I’ll do what I want with her.” 

It was fast. You didn’t realize what was happening until it already happened. Theon threw a punch at Ramsay. His fist connected with his face with a sweet-sounding smack. Ramsay fell back on the ground only for Theon to charge at him even more. Theon started throwing punches at Ramsay’s face until Robb had to pull Theon off. 

Robb pushed Theon away and towards the freshman girls. He took a look back at you. He opened his mouth and let out a long sigh. “You can stay. Just…no more drama please?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, walking over to Ramsay. His nose was bleeding and you saw the redness surrounding his eye. He blinked hard and grabbed a hold of the kitchen counter behind him to steady himself.

“Well, that was fun.”

“You got punched in the face by Theon to win a bet and you’re telling me it was fun? You going to get a black eye.” You told him. Ramsay took a swig of your vodka and laughed.

“I’m fucked up a little bit. But I won.”

“No you didn’t. Theon doesn’t want me back.”  
“But he punched me! He clearly wants you back.”

“That doesn’t count!” You got closer to him. You wanted to punch him yourself. The idiot still thinks he won the bet.

“Yes it does! Are you deaf? He was pissed that I kissed you,” Ramsay spat out blood on the floor. 

“Some fucking best friend you are. How hard did you hit your head? You lost, you fuckwad.” Ramsay didn’t let you get in another word. He pulled you close to him and kissed you again. You went along with it. Your hands grabbed onto his shirt as his cradled your face. Another hunger started to rise, and you wanted to feed it.

You separated yourself from him again and took a long look at him. He was out of breath. He was bleeding, but his smile told you everything you needed.

“Bathroom fuck?”

“Bathroom fuck,” he confirmed. The pair of you raced upstairs towards the bathroom. You locked it behind you. Ramsay already took off his shirt and he started on your clothes. Your t-shirt came off in a flash. He had access to your chest and took advantage. His mouth sucked at your neck, creating hickies. They decorated your chest marking you as his.

You took your turn by pushing Ramsay against the wall and worked on his pants. You dragged them downward, exposing his angry cock in your face. You took initiative and started to lick his member. You played with the tip of his cock with your mouth before fully taking him in. Yu heard Ramsay moan in pleasure. He started laughing.

“If someone told me I’d be fucking you tonight, I would’ve punched them.” You laughed and then took his member in your mouth completely. Sucking and handling his member with as much excitement as you wanted. Ramsay sighed and moaned more. 

He pulled you up and bent you over the sink. Your skinny jeans were harder to take off, but the reward was even better. Ramsay’s mouth ran up and down your ass. He smacked it before he penetrated you. His cock slid inside you wet and happy. You sighed in pleasure and opened your eyes. You looked at yourself and Ramsay in the mirror and he looked too hot.

Ramsay’s dried blood on his mouth made you salivate. The redness around his eyes started to bruise. His torso was exposed so you could see every muscle move into you as he fucked you. 

Ramsay’s hand went to the front of your womanhood. His fingers circled your wet clit. You kept watching him fuck you and it only turned you on more. Ramsay’s speed increased and you felt your legs vibrating. You pushed over anything that was in your way, knocking over toothbrushes, soap, and other small things. It didn’t matter. You wanted to cum so badly.

Ramsay sucked and nipped at your back, leaving marks wherever he could. Your body winded up with Ramsay’s finger movements down below. You couldn’t take much more and you felt your body come undone in his grip. You felt your body go into a euphoric state as it relaxed, but Ramsay kept fucking you until his own undoing came. He pulled out of you and let his seed go into the bathroom sink.

Both of you were left undone and out of breath. Ramsay started laughing again.

“What?” you reacted, catching your breath. Ramsay pointed around him.

“This is Theon’s bathroom. We fucked in your ex’s bathroom. Oh, he’s going to be pissed!” Ramsay said too gleefully. So much for a drama free night.


End file.
